Like Father, Like Son
by SabreDae
Summary: A fight at the quidditch match lands James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique and Scorpius in trouble. And not just trouble with the headmistress, McGonagall; trouble with their parents. Better than it sounds.


**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"And that makes it seventy to thirty. Gryffindor are in the lead and Weasley's really pelting it down the pitch with the quaffle."<p>

At the other end of the pitch James was anxiously swooping around players in his search for the snitch. He could feel Scorpius Malfoy on his tail, following his every move, lying in wait like a predator. As Rose careened past him after a Slytherin player who was carrying the quaffle and heading towards Louis guarding the goals, he felt his broom shudder violently underneath him. Looking around he saw Scorpius with his wand out, aiming at him.

"Oi!" James bellowed angrily, zooming away to resume his search for the golden ball that would win him the game. He ducked underneath a bludger from Al which proceeded to hit Scorpius square in the face and doubled over his broom laughing hard at the blood that created a moustache above his lip.

"A bludger to the face for Malfoy but he's playing on. It looks like the Slytherin beaters are out for revenge." Thomas Jordan announced through the microphone.

James turned to look and sure enough both Lindry and Klint were closing in on Louis, who couldn't move away from the goals as one of the green-clad chasers was flying towards them with the red ball tucked under his arm. Both beaters smashed their clubs into Louis' stomach, causing him to fall a few feet, providing the area needed for the chaser to get the quaffle through the hoop.

"And Slytherin score, making it seventy: forty although let's hope Liam Wood can score for Gryffindor in this penalty. He's lining up in front of the Slytherin keeper. And he's done it! What's that the crowd's chanting? Wood certainly is Gryffindor's king with the spin on that shot."

Letting off his feelings, James did a celebratory lap on his Firebolt 2.0, passing Victoire, Dominique, Fred and Roxanne in the stands. But there was still no sign of the snitch. James swerved around Hugo as he whacked a bludger in the direction of Pucey and flew upwards. Suddenly a glint of gold down near the base of one of the stands caught his eye, and without a seconds hesitation he was diving towards the ground, passing Lily who winked as she caught the quaffle from Liam and flew over a Slytherin chaser who was flying so fast it was impossible to tell who it was.

"And Potter's seen the snitch! But where's Malfoy?"

James kept his eyes on the snitch until suddenly someone stopped in front of him in mid-air, causing the handle of his broom to break off. He gripped what was left of his broom as he spun off course, twisting this way and that.

"Foul on Potter by Malfoy and the snitch disappears. Potter takes the penalty and easily puts it away."

But James had seen something Thomas Jordan hadn't. Spinning uncontrollably towards the ground, he could see the snitch hovering a foot off the ground off to the left of him. But he couldn't reach it, so doing the only thing he could, he leapt from his broom and clawed the air as he fell. His fingers closed around the cold metal and he slammed into the ground after a five foot fall.

"And Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor win, two hundred and forty to forty."

The rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team landed around him as he rolled onto his back, holding the snitch at arm's length. Scorpius Malfoy suddenly shouldered his way through the crowd, pushing Lily out of the way, who unfortunately fell onto the ground, twisting her ankle and gripping it in agony.

"You didn't catch the snitch Potter! You fell on it!"

James pushed himself from the floor and swung his fist at the platinum blonde haired boy's face. A horrid crack sounded as Scorpius' nose broke after receiving two hard hits. Fred, who had run down from the stands to join in the celebrations with the rest of the team he would have been playing with were it not for his broken arm, kicked Scorpius to the ground and had to be pulled off him by Rose. James and Fred were then thrown to the ground by the two burly Slytherin beaters. Liam Wood, Captain, shouted instructions to his team to protect James, the Seeker, at all costs.

Hugo and Albus dived on top of the two beaters and began pummelling their heads and shoulders, allowing James to get to his feet. He immediately attempted to storm towards Scorpius, who was holding his cheek in agony after Victoire had slapped him, but found his way blocked by Rose.

"You'll get in trouble, James, stop now!" James ignored her, pushing past. "Honestly, what an idiot!" She groaned.

Madam Hooch appeared after shouting at the Slytherin captain about stopping his team from fouling and attempted unsuccessfully to stop the pitch brawl. All the students involved merely ignored her until she sent showers of sparks from the tip of her wand.

"All of you are in serious trouble! Report to Professor McGonagall immediately! I've never seen anything so disgraceful, so unsportsmanlike."

Thirty minutes later James, Fred, Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Victoire, Pucey, Klint and Lindry were all sat waiting outside Professor McGonagall's office.

They had all gone into the office individually to talk to the headmistress and give her their accounts of what had happened. Lily limped down the stairs past the golden phoenix in the spiral stairway and sat down beside her older brother, James.

"Well?" Rose demanded.

Lily sniffed and said, "She's taking twenty house points from each of us. We all get detention."

"Well, that's not that bad, is it?" Louis asked.

"And she's calling our parents."

"Crap!" Albus groaned. "We're in so much trouble, James."

"_You're_ in trouble!" Hugo interrupted. "What about _us_? Mum's going to kill us. We're going to be getting howlers all _year_!" He exclaimed, indicating himself and Rose.

"You didn't have to get involved, Weasley," Scorpius commented. "It was just between Potter and me."

"Don't get me started, Scorpius! This is all your fault. I'm meant to be impressing the teachers this year. I'm meant to become a prefect and now I won't and it's entirely your fault!"

"Rose, listen, I'm sorry," Scorpius began awkwardly.

"No, Scorpius, I don't want to hear it and no, I won't be your transfiguration partner anymore! You'll have to find someone else to help you."

"Seriously? Malfoy, you can't do transfiguration?" James scoffed.

"Shut up, James! Mum and Dad are coming and you're making it worse for us!" Albus urged out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, wearily climbed the stairs, followed by Ron and Hermione Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley and Bill and Fleur Weasley. Draco Malfoy and his wife brought up the rear, trying to maintain a distance between themselves and the others.

"What've you done now, James?" Ginny sighed, tired of receiving letters from the school detailing James' misdeeds. The cherry on the cake had been the toilet seat he'd sent to Lily during his first year at Hogwarts. Heaven knows how he had heard about Fred and George joking to send her one the year before she attended the school.

Harry brushed a speck of floo powder from her shoulder and rounded on the boys. "Come on, out with it!"

Neither James nor Albus had a chance to answer before McGonagall came down and ushered the parents into her office.

"That's it. We're done for," Albus muttered, gulping loudly. "I think Dad's going to skin us alive, James."

Inside the Headmistresses office, all but two of the portraits behind McGonagall's desk slept. Dumbledore winked at Harry and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Glad to see your children are still making mischief. I'm sure your father would be proud," whilst Professor McGonagall was distracted with seating all of them. Severus Snape on the other looked strangely at Harry without any malice.

When everyone was finally seated, McGonagall began speaking. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts have I heard of something so outrageous."

"Well this is uncomfortable," Ron muttered to Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, elbowing him in the ribs and sitting to attention as though she were still a student at Hogwarts.

"A broken nose can easily be fixed, a broken broom, and the brand new Firebolt, no less, is a lot harder to replace!" She continued. "They're all giving you and your brother, Mr Weasley, a run for your money in the trouble makers department. And I thought the swamp was the worst I'd seen!"

George stifled a grin at the memory of the swamp he and Fred had created.

"They're a menace."

Outside the door, the children were fighting for dominance over the keyhole to listen in to the conversation.

"I wish Mum hadn't confiscated those Extendable Ears dad gave us!" Roxanne murmured as she lay on her stomach listening at the gap underneath the door.

Tripping slightly in the sea of limbs around him, Scorpius accidentally elbowed Victoire in the back.

"Oww!" She complained noisily, glaring at him.

"It was an accident, I swear!" He professed to the people shooting daggers at him with their eyes.

"They're coming out!" Dominique warned and they all hurriedly backed away from the door and into their previous seats.

James looked apprehensively at his mother and father whilst Albus closed his eyes, waiting for the punishment. Neither of them said anything. Nor did any of the other parents.

The silence was broken by George, who walked towards Fred, holding his hand out for a high five. "Nice one!" He shook the hand of James, saying, "I heard you threw a nice punch!"

"George!" Angelina scolded before Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"Ron! You're supposed to be setting an example!"

"Aren't we getting punishments?" Hugo asked, sounding extremely confused.

"I think losing over a hundred house points for Gryffindor in total is enough, don't you?" Bill asked.

"Over a hundred! Oh no! Dominique, we just lost all the points we got for our perfect Wiggenweld potion!" Rose wailed.

"Ah, I remember the days of losing house points," George said, looking down, smiling, at Roxanne. "You're making me proud!"

Scorpius silently watched his father and mother who leant against the wall looking more uncomfortable than he'd ever seen.

"I think we'd best head down to the Great Hall for a celebratory drink, don't you?"

"Mum? Dad?" Albus asked fearfully. They didn't look as though they'd quite forgiven their children yet.

"Why don't we go down to the Great Hall with Uncle George?" Hermione tactfully asked Rose and Hugo.

"What? Why? We might as well wait for James, Al and Lily, mightn't we?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes at his wife's apparent stupidity.

In the end Hermione had to drag him away by the arm, following George, who was almost skipping through the corridor, Hugo and Rose, taking their broomsticks from them. Bill and Fleur wandered off with Victoire, Dominique and Louis, leaving the Potters and the Malfoys alone outside McGonagall's office.

Draco Malfoy took his son by the arm and steered him down the corridor, leaving Harry and Ginny alone with their children.

"James you're the oldest, you're supposed to set an example for your brother and sister," Ginny reprimanded.

"But. But," he sputtered in response.

"No buts," Harry said firmly.

"_But _I was defending Lily! Malfoy pushed her over!"

"Well then tell a teacher for crying out loud! It doesn't mean you have to start a war!" Ginny asserted.

James grumbled something under his breath, and received a sharp look from his mother, which was uncannily like the expression her own mother used to wear as she told off Fred and George.

Ginny helped Lily to her feet and knelt down to take a look at her ankle. "It's just a sprain. You'll be fine in a few days, Sweetie."

"Come on. Let's go down and have something to drink," Harry said.

Albus looked at James, mouth gaping in surprise at how they had managed to evade punishment, before rising and leading the way to the Great Hall and sitting down beside Rose. He sighed in relief and ran a hand through his untidy, dark hair.

"I don't think there's ever going to be a quiet year at Hogwarts, do you, Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did I do? If you have time, I'd be really grateful for a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
